The present invention relates to a novel process for producing an amorphous aluminosilicate. Particularly, this invention relates to a process for producing an amorphous aluminosilicate in the form of porous fine particles having ion exchanging ability; a process for producing the same economically; a process for ion-exchanging the sodium ion of the aluminosilicate with another ion; and a process for producing a filler material in the form of fine particles.
This fine divided amorphous aluminosilicate composition of the present invention has poor hygroscopicity and good dispersing quality, so it is suitable as a filler from the viewpoint of its physical and chemical properties. The filler of this invention can be used as a filler for paper, fibers, plastics, natural rubbers, synthetic rubbers, pigments, coating agents and the like.
The present aluminosilicate is only slightly soluble in water and has good thermal resistance, good waterproofness and considerable ion exchanging ability as mentioned in the following. Furthermore, the present aluminosilicate has good properties for selectively adsorbing a monovalent cation, such as ammonium ion, potassium ion or the like, a divalent cation, such as a calcium ion and magnesium ion or the like, so the aluminosilicate can be used as an ion exchanging agent for inorganic materials.